A polyoxyalkylene polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups at the terminals is a polymer in a liquid state at room temperature, and its cured product maintains flexibility at a relatively low temperature. Therefore, the polymer has properties suitable for e.g. a sealant, an adhesive or a coating composition.
Such a polymer may, for example, be a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups at the terminals, as disclosed in JP-A-3-72527, JP-A-3-47825, JP-B-58-10418 or JP-B-58-10430.
JP-A-3-72527 and JP-A-3-47825 disclose a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups formed by bonding two hydrolyzable groups to a silicon compound. Such a polymer is excellent in elongation or flexibility, but poor in curing property. There were problems that such a polymer was poor in internal curing property particularly under a low temperature condition, and a cured product capable of showing an adequate strength property in a short period of time could not be obtained.
Further, JP-B-58-10418 and JP-B-58-10430 disclose a polymer having a relatively low molecular weight of at most 6000, which is a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups formed by bonding three hydrolyzable groups to a silicon atom. Such a polymer is insufficient in elongation or flexibility and poor in curing property. There were problems that such a polymer was poor in internal curing property particularly under a low temperature condition, and a cured product capable of showing an adequate strength property in a short period of time could not be obtained.
Further, such a polymer generally has a drawback that it is poor in bonding property. Therefore, it was difficult to use the polymer solely particularly for e.g. an elastic adhesive which requires bonding strength. JP-B-2-35793 proposes a method in which both an acrylic polymer and a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups made by bonding two hydrolyzable groups to a silicon atom are used, in order to improve the strength. However, the polymer composition obtained by this method has drawbacks that it has a low curing property, and it takes a long period of time for bonding.